A Kiss Before Dying
by Paladin4Hire
Summary: A moment after the finale but before the start of 5x01.
1. Chapter 1

Emily stood at the roof's edge, fingers white on the ledge, while behind her chaos continued. Spencer and Hanna called for help, while Aria cradled Ezra and wept. Ali sat next to her, pressing Ezra's jacket to his side to slow the blood loss.

"_Do you think we can make it?"_

"_Noooo!"_

When Emily had first posed the idea of jumping from one roof to another to escape A, the girls' reply had been swift and sure.

But then A had done that very thing, and Emily believed she could do the same. Someone had to try; Ezra would die while they were waiting for their cries to be heard.

Emily's body had always been a source of pride and confidence, a constant during emotional upheaval. A combination of her parents' good genes and her own hard work, Emily was fit, athletic and deceptively strong.

_I can do this. I will do this._

Mind made up, she turned from the ledge only to narrowly miss colliding with Ali.

"No Emily, don't," Ali said.

Emily's surprise showed on her face. How had Ali known what she was about to do?

"It's too dangerous," Ali continued. "Someone will hear us soon. Noel should still be close by."

"How long can we wait?" Emily countered. "I can do this, Ali. I have to try."

"Em," Ali whispered, voice cotton soft and as familiar to Emily as a favorite t-shirt or blanket. Ali didn't say anything else as she reached for Emily's arm, letting her hand slide down to grasp her wrist. Their eyes locked as they had countless times before. So much of their interaction had always been conveyed without words - lingering touches, shy smiles and, most importantly, the looks, sometimes playful and sometimes heated. Ali's eyes now were fearful and pleading and seeing it made Emily long for the innocence lost in their lives.

"I can do it," Emily said again, reaching for Ali's hand and squeezing it before gently extracting her arm.

"Wait!" Ali's voice was louder now, more desperate. "Don't, please. I'm begging you."

Ali's tense cries caught the attention of Spencer and Hanna, who quickly joined the two girls near the roof's edge. Aria looked up, eyes wide and confused, but immediately returned her attention to Ezra.

"Emily, what's going on?" Spencer asked, eying Ali warily, ready to assume the worst.

"She's going to jump," Ali answered before Emily could reply. "She's going to play the hero and get herself killed!"

Emily recoiled from Ali's sharp tone and accusation, vaguely aware of Hanna gasping and Spencer reaching for the same arm Ali had just held.

Spencer and Hanna were both talking now, probably questioning her sanity, but Emily only heard an indistinct buzz; her eyes were locked like lasers on Ali, who glared back. Ali's emotions had always been mercurial and could turn on a dime. Emily understood the fear, but not the anger. Did Ali really think she wanted to hurt herself, or worse, just to be the hero? Or was she just upset that Emily hadn't succumbed to her will, for once. If that were true, then it was a hollow victory at best, for Emily took no joy in denying her, or in considering the task ahead of her.

"Think what you will," Emily broke the silent stare-off. "But it's the right thing to do."

Emily's quiet but firm statement broke through Spencer and Hanna's chatter and now all four girls were silent, waiting. Emily would do this without anyone's approval, but she didn't want the last thing Ali said to her to be harsh. _In case you really are a fool for trying this._

Ali's name was on the tip of Emily's tongue when suddenly the blonde girl dropped her eyes and reached again for Emily's arm. "I guess things really have changed," Ali whispered. "My mermaid has found her power."

"Ali – " Emily began, but stopped short when Ali raised her eyes to reveal tears, all traces of anger gone.

"It's okay. I get it. It's just that I've wanted to come home and make things right for so long. And you're going to do this crazy thing, and I could lose you before – "

Ali suddenly stopped talking and looked away, seemingly to collect herself. Emily thought she had seen every side of Ali – God knew she had watched her closely enough – but this was different. She had never seen Ali quite like this.

"It's okay, Ali. We've all made mistakes. You don't have to make things right with me," Emily offered, and was surprised that she meant it. Ali had toyed with her and manipulated her for years, but Emily had always come back for more. She was as culpable as Ali. "I'm not angry with you."

Ali wouldn't look at her and Emily knew she was crying but honestly didn't know what to do. She looked past Ali to Spencer and Hanna for help. If she was going to do this, it was time. It could already be too late.

Spencer and Hanna each took one of Ali's arms and pulled her back, releasing Emily from her grasp. Emily tried and failed to smile, settling for a brief nod at each of the girls. She looked once at Aria still bent over Ezra, talking softly to him. Resolve strengthened, she turned and started for the ledge.

"Emily, wait!"

Ali pulled free of Spencer and Hanna and grabbed Emily, forcing the taller girl to turn and face her.

"Ali, stop! I have to do this." Emily tensed her arms, preparing to break free of Ali's hold.

"I know, I'm sorry. Just let me … what I said before. Let me finish. Please, Em."

Emily nodded once. "Just hurry, okay. I can't wait any longer."

Ali looked at her, eyes red from crying, but free of tears. _She's beautiful, even now._

"I wasn't talking about making things right with you, although I do owe you an apology, Emily. I do. But even more than that, if something happened before I told you how much I love you, I would never forgive myself."

Emily felt her heart stop and was vaguely aware of Hanna gasping again. Though she didn't look away from Ali, she sensed that Spencer had pulled the other girl away, giving them a modicum of privacy.

"I do, you know," Ali said, quieter this time, but just as firm. "I know you have questions, and might not believe me, but it's true. You'll just have to make sure I get the chance to explain everything, okay? Promise? Promise me, Em."

"I promise," Emily heard herself say. After all these years, Ali was looking at her so honest and true and saying what she'd always wanted to hear. It felt like too much, too good to be true. _"Is this what dying is?" she remembered asking Ali once. _She felt like that again, not quite in her body. _Maybe I already jumped and failed and this is my heaven? Me and Ali, together. _

Emily reached out and stroked Ali's cheek and smiled. "I promise I'll be back. I do. But just in case …"

Ali's face was soft in her hands and she was fleetingly aware of the blue eyes widening. _They really are beautiful, especially this close. _Ali's lips were familiar, but new, fuller and salty from her tears. Emily pressed closer, closer than she'd ever been to this girl who had always, always held her heart. It felt safe now.

Emily turned and ran and jumped.


	2. Chapter 2 Author's Note

Hey all,

I'm new at this so you will have to forgive me if this is not the best method for communication.

First, thanks for the kind reviews and the favorites and follows. This is only my second story ever, and first Emison, so I appreciate the support.

For those following the story and/or asking for it to continue, the truth is I wrote it as a stand-alone one-shot. The inspiration was a comment by Shay Mitchell about enjoying doing stunts and reference to a moment in the finale. I can only assume that she meant Emily's character considering the girls escaping by jumping off the roof. So while waiting for S5 to start, I let my mind wonder and consider that possibility. From there, it just seemed natural that if she were to try something like that, the heightened emotions might lead to a more quicker resolution to Emison than we are likely to see on the show. In a life or death situation, you put it all on the line.

The Emison we see in S5 will likely be slower to develop, a look, a smile, a moment of jealousy, an awkward conversation… in my head, that's what I'm expecting. Which could be really great, of course, if they do it right. It's also possible that they may confirm (or not) Ali's feelings for Emily, but not actually establish them as a couple, especially in view of seasons 6 and 7 now confirmed. I'm okay with a slow burn as long as they don't just toss them together at the last minute, without ever really giving us a chance to see them as a real couple. Fingers crossed.

But for this story, I honestly don't think I have the skills to develop it further after leaving it where I did. But rest assured, for those asking, I never meant for anyone to think Emily doesn't make it. The title is a reference to a classic film, and just seemed to fit with the story. But in my headcanon, Emily makes the jump and brings help and then you can pick up where 5x01 began and just assume that with everything happening in that episode, the girls haven't had a chance to talk about what happened on the roof.

That actually ties in pretty well with the scene in 5x01, where Ali takes Emily aside to talk about CeCe, and when they are done there's a moment where it either looks like Emily is going to kiss her or at least ask her something personal? ( I loved how guilty Emily looked when Hanna and Spencer interrupted; almost like they were doing a lot more than talking).

Anyway, sorry for the ramble and thanks again. I have ideas for more Emison that might be longer, but I would prefer to write to completion before posting so there's no chance of a story not being finished.

Charlotte


End file.
